Their number is legion, their name is death
by DOOMgamer224
Summary: Necron lord transported to dragon realm through warp!
1. word from the autor and request

Hi, I am completly new autor so feel free to subscribe about my errors. Also Im not from english speaking nations so there might be some ortographic (I found this word on google and Im not sure if its right) bugs. But Im also big fan of warhammer so there shoudlnt be any errors in history of Warhammer 40000.

* * *

This story will be about a necron lord (with staff of light cause it will be important for him to shoot) who got teleported to dragon realm after fight with greater deamon of Tzeench. I wont tell u entire story of course, but I need help with: names, and... I dont know anything that can help. Ill be starting this story after I get som subscribes or after too much time had past (if you are not willing to share your ideas... which I hope is not the case). So until next time, DOOMgamer224


	2. separated

Hi one of my subscribers had demanded my to write a chapter so he can help me better with my story, I hope it will help everyone so please review of this chapter. Also I named my oc hero after egyptian pharaon, with little adjustments, but his name wont be revealed yet

* * *

If daemons hate something its someone with no soul to be devoured, and if something like that is fighting you and actually winning, it can really piss them off. Y-You c-cannot w-win n-necron, i-it w-was f-foolish o-of y-your m-master n-not s-sending h-his a-army, i-instead h-he s-send y-you. Said the the lord of change with a smile, in his echoe interwoven of it, said the necron lord, if I lose Ill justbe reanimated, you cannot také my soul away from me. He would be smiling if he could. Besides I am now comanding this army. T-Then I-Ill m-make s-sure y-you w-wont b-be. He smiled again. This day is just getting better and better. First he gets command of fraction of his masters army and now he was fighting a greater deamon, although he knew this battle was won already he wanted a little "fun". You can try. He said in his deep ghost-like voice and leveled his staf of light, but the deamon beated him to it and fired a volley of doom bolts. He managed to dodge it, thanks to reflexes of his synthetic brain and jumped sidewards then unleashed a bolt of green lighting at the daemon, who rised his staf to deflect it. The necron lord kept firing an him and used the time to close in. The daemon saw this and rised his hend to unleash another doom bolts, but the necron shot his hand emitting long scream from him. The daemon then swung his staf at him."too slow" said the necron while cutting the deamons leg, dodging another swing and cutting his other arm. The daemon fell on his knees, with staf of light pointed at his throat."Any last words daemon"?"O-Of c-course w-what a-about a-a l-little t-trip t-to t-the w-warp"? He said grabing arm of necron lord and starting to whisper some spell. The temperature fell several degrees and daemons eyes started glowing red and purple. Necron lord tried to cut the deamon but too late, he was already thrown through the warp.

* * *

Ok guys this is chapter 1 its maybe little short and I dont know if my chapters will be longer but next chapter will come out 24 hours adfter this one so review if something is wrong. Till next time DOOMgamer224


	3. a paradise

Sorry about the time it took me I had some problems so could not write this in time, next time I wont be placing release date of chapters to not disappoint u so enjoy this chapter

* * *

The necron lord known as Abatekh was aimlessly floating through warp. As necron Immaterium could not také effect on his mind, unlike that of a mortal man, but it could still damage his brain physicaly which would of course affect his thinking so he needed to find his way out of the warp as soon as possible. He looked around him seeing whirling of emotions he couldnt understand. Then he saw his staf, he didnt even known he droped it. He extended his hand to summon it to his hand but nothing happend. It must be out of energy, he thought, although he wasnt cryptek so he wasnt sure. I hope my mindshackle scarabs are intact, he thought extending his arm again this time releasing small black cloud of scarabs. It moved to the staf and slowly started to pull it back to their master. Good now he needed to... the warp started to move faster and curents seemed to form in it. It pulled him hard he nearly lost his staf second time. And now it seemed to pull him in some kind of strange light. He commanded his mechanical brain to filter it out, and then he saw a beutifull land with green trees and big lake with diamond clear water, of course this beauty meand nothing to him, but he was greatful that his trip through the perils of the warp will be over soon. And with little of luck he will destroy anyone who have taken command of his force now to rule it again, not destroying his opponent totaly only to show his strenght. He would need strong alies. Something strong pulled him and he suffered brain malfunction, or simply lost consciousness.

In the mean time.

Did u saw that Spyro? Asked the first dragon. Yes... what do you think it was Cynder? Replied second one. I dont know what about we find it out? Wait it might be dangerous! Oh spyro I love when u are freaked out she said with giggling, and flew to the place where they saw that giant discharge of magic, or that is what they thought it was.

It was one year since Melafors defeat and rebuild of the dragon realm. Now Spyro and Cynder lived in the city of warfang and enjoyed each other presence althrough denizens of warfang still didnt liked the idea about Cynder and their hero Spyro. Althrough their idea of peace will be crushed soon. Becouse, in the grim darkness of the far future there is only war..


End file.
